twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cirrus
This account is retired. It will most likely not be played in the future. It is an OC and is not up for adoption. Please do not impersonate this account or attempt to copy it. Cirrus (sometimes called Cirry by friends and not to be confused with the other Cirrus) is a pegasus who moved to Ponyville from Cloudsdale for a job opportunity. Unfortunately, that job fell through. Instead, he recently opened up his own ice cream shop, Cirrus' Chilly Confections. Personality Cirrus is a pretty relaxed pony. He takes work and other commitments seriously, being very punctual and reliable, but would generally prefer to keep an open schedule. During his free time, Cirrus can usually be found flying around, experimenting with clouds and ice or his ice cream flavors, or reading. Background When Cirrus lived in Cloudsdale, he worked at the weather factory as a snowflake maker, but was very bored with his job and how tedious it was. When an opportunity arose to move to Ponyville and make ice blocks to be used in refrigerators, he jumped on it and moved out immediately. Unfortunately, the demand for ice blocks in Ponyville wasn't as high as his employers were anticipating, and the position fell through. Cirrus was offered a job by Bash Mountain, a blacksmith in Ponyville, to help regulate the temperature in the forge room and such. Cirrus accepted and started planning his efforts, but then ended up on a long hiatus to Cloudsdale for various cloud and temperature related learning purposes. He returned to Ponyville just in time for New Year's Eve, and is now trying to readjust his situation in the small town. His plans with Bash are moving forward and should be functional soon. Additionally, Cirrus opened Cirrus' Chilly Confections in January 2012 and runs the shop most days. If he is not at his shop, he can be easily reached via TweetBird, and will be happy to return to serve a customer on all but the rarest of occasions. However, he's rather a heavy sleeper, and so isn't likely to realize he has customers if they arrive after he's gone to bed, even if messaged via TweetBird. Skills Cirrus is particularly talented with anything dealing with the cold. His body temperature is significantly lower than that of most ponies and he's most comfortable in cooler temperatures around 40 F. His specialties are clouds made out of ice crystals and correspondingly turning those clouds into solid ice. He has spent a good deal of time learning about how heat moves and has done an extensive amount of experimentation with uses for clouds - namely in the production of ice cream for his shop. Because of his lower body temperature, Cirrus is particularly sensitive to warmer temperatures. A pleasant sunny day for most ponies is more akin to a sweltering heat wave to him. As a result, he often spends warmer days at high altitudes where the air is colder. If he needs to be on the ground, he'll likely make an ice block to carry around with him to keep him cool. Relationships Cirrus once mentioned having a fillyfriend, but noted that it's been quite a while since he's been in a relationship. His closest friends in Ponyville have been Clairvoyance and Cobalt Mountain, both of whom were last known to be out of town on extended trips. Cobalt as since returned, but the friendship seems to have stagnated somewhat. Clair is still on leave. Cirrus recently hired his first employee, a colt by the name of Lickety Split ( ). Lickety often comes to work at CCC on the weekends and after he gets off of school, and Cirrus quite enjoys showing him the ropes of ice cream making. Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Stallions Category:Inactive Characters